heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joker
Jeff "Joker" Moreau is the pilot of the Normandy. Joker is a excellent pilot with lots of courage and arrogance. Involvement Mass Effect Joker is first seen talking to Nihlus then comments that spectres are trouble. Joker has a quick chat with Kaidan Alenko and Commander Shepard before David Anderson wants to see Shepard. Joker rarely leaves the bridge due to his weak bones and trouble walking. He has complete faith in the commander and the two get along very easily. Joker usaually acts as Shepard's eyes and ears during misisons or on the Normandy. After Virmire, if Shepard goes to talk with Joker, he will talk about choosing between Kaidan and Ashley Williams. Joker asks the commander to leave him a while so he can his own time to grieve. Joker exclaims that he wants to with the commander when they make Saren pay for the death of Kaidan or Ashley. While Shepard is on Ilos going after Saren, Joker takes the Normandy to the Andura Sector to rally the Alliance fifth fleet to defend the Citadel against Sovereign. When Shepard managed to contact Joker on the Citadel, Joker asks the commander if they should save the council or go straight to Sovereign. Mass Effect 2 The Attack on the Normandy Joker was on board when an unknown enemy attacked the Normandy. Shepard tries to convince Joker to leave the Normandy, but Joker insists that he can save the ship. Shepard helps Joker to the nearest escape pod. A blast seperates the two and Shepard sacrifices himslef/herself to get Joker to safety. The New Normandy After Shepard talked to The Illusive Man, Joker greeted the commander. Then he and Shepard take a look at the ner Normandy. Joker is very fond of the new ship, but didn't like the new AI, EDI. The two of them has their own little war and sometimes does pranks on each other, (Not EDI). Later on, Joker begins to respect EDI. Collector Ambush While Shepard and their team are away, Joker and EDI works on the Reaper IFF. The IFF has a virus, which the Collectors ambushed the Normandy. EDI helps Joker through the ship to save them and while "running" through the ship, the crew tries to protect Joker. EDI urges Joker to release her control lock and give control of the ship to her. He watches how crewmembers get captured and avoids the Collectors and scions to reach the controls. EDI jumps the ship to safety after Joker gave her control. Joker was the only human to survive the attack. He starts to show a newfound fondness for EDI and starts to refer her by "she". Suicide Mission Joker succsessfully pilots the Normandy through the Omega 4-Relay and the debris field. The ship crahsed on the base after a fight with the collectors' eye friends. Joker stays behind to help EDI repair the Normandy. After Shepard defeats the Human-Reaper, he manuevers to meet the commander before the base gets destroyed/saved through a radiation pulse. Joker appears at the door with a assault rifle, shooting the collectors following Shepard. Joker covers the commander while they're two squadmates help them up. If there are less than two squadmates alive, Shepard dies regardless of Joker's effort. Joker manages to fly the Normandy away to safety in time from the purge or explosion. Joker will acquire schematics of Harbinge and gives it to the commander. If Shepard died, Joker mourns over their lose and the other squadmates. Mass Effect 3 Reaper attack on Vancouver Joker extracts Commander Shepard from Vancouver when it got attacked by the Reapers. He also keeps in touch with David Anderson who trusts him to look after Shepard. Joker reveals that he feels guilty over Shepard's death on the Normandy during the collector attack since he didn't want to leave the cockpit. Priority : Palaven The Normandy goes haywire after Shepard extracted Adrien Victus from Palaven's moon. It is revealed that EDI took over Eva Core's body. Joker is impressed with his nwe "co-pilot" and that he would've baked a cake or that that the body gives EDi "sweet flexibility". On the Citadel Joker can be seen sitting on a bench, talking about the new Blasto movie. Thanks to his Vrolik Syndrome, everybody ignores EDI being on the Citadel. After the attempted coup on the Citadel, he can be found in the Purgatory. He will then discuss with Shepard about having a relationship with EDI and wants to know what they think about it. If Joker starts to go out with EDI, he will join her on the dance floor and will later sit with her at a table. Mass Effect 3: Citadel Joker takes advantage of the Normandy's retrofits to dine at a sushi place. Shepard joins him later at the fine sushi place. They are interruped by Maya Brooks who warns Shepard about "new" people tring to kill them. Soon after, CAT6 enters the sushi place, following them shooting the place up. Shepard instructs Joker to find the crew, while walking, one merc takes note of Joker and Shepard quickly assainates him. Joker won't forget that the commander used him as bait. After Shepard managed to escape from the mercs, Joker and the rest of the crew joins them at the apartment. Joker arrives with a car after Shepard was freed by Glyph from the Archives, to retake the Normandy. While the Mysterious Clone fights Shepard in the Cargo Hold, Steve Cortez and Joker keeps the pilot busy with a skycar. He secures the Normandy with EDI after the clone's death. Sometime after, Joker is seen bragging to a skeptical asari bartender about getting free drinks. Shepard can either play along or bust Joker's story. If Shepard accepts Kolyat Krios's offer to hold his father's funeral at the commander's apartment, Joker will speak during the funeral. Joker goes to Shepard's apartment for the big party later on. If Shepard has no love interest, it will be Joker who will speak with the commander about getting back into the fight against the Reapers. Final Battle on Earth Joker will play a huge role to fight the reapers. After activating the Cruicible, the Normandy crashes on an unknown planet. Final Fate Had enough allies in the final assault Joker will be seen exiting the Normandy with Shepard's two favourite squadmates. Merged Synthetics and Organics Joker will have the green glowing circuits on his body since everybody changed. Memorial for the Fallen Joker, Samantha Traynor and the rest of the surviving crew will be seen paying their respects to the fallen and will put Shepard's name above David Anderson's name. Allies *(Love Interest, Determinant) - EDI *Commander Shepard *David Anderson *Garrus Vakarian *Karin Chakwas *Engineer Adams *Tali *Urdnot Wrex *Grunt *Liara T'Soni *Samantha Traynor *Steve Cortez *James Vega *Samara *Legion *Thane Krios *Kasumi Goto *Zaeed Massani *Ashley Williams *Kaidan Alenko *Javik *Admiral Hackett *Jack *Jacob Taylor *Miranda Lawson *Mordin Solus *Nihlus *Richard Jenkins *Council *Kelly Chambers Enemies *Harbinger *Saren *Reapers *Morinth *Sovereign *Cerberus *The Illusive Man Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 1 Category:Pilots Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Normandy Crew Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best Category:Protagonist